Fate has other ideas
by X.nixx.X
Summary: DISCONTINUED. One promise. Two hearts - All left broken. But they never give up hope  What happens when Usui is forced to leave for england for Miskai's safety?  who is the person who comes to Misaki's rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Ive seen a lot of scenarios of Usui leaving for england and all that, and i love that idea.

kinda the same, but different towards the end.

:D

enjoy, read, review,and forgive any mistakes.

I DO NOT OWN KWMS WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY ?

damn i love this anime.

hope you guys like it!

oh and, all of this is mostly in misakis pov.

**Chapter 1**

'Hey, Usui!'

We were sitting on a bench in the park. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly. Usui's face had a far away look. Physically present, mentally absent.

Usui's head turned towards me. His green eyes looked slightly unfocused, as though he was thinking about something else.

'Huh?'

A cool, gentle breeze ruffled my hair, causing it to cover my eyes. I pushed it away, irritated. 'Didnt you hear a word I said?'

He blinked. 'Um..no. Im sorry, Misa-chan.' He got up abrubtly .

'I-I can't focus in this right now.' he said, refusing to meet my eyes.

I stood up beside him. He was turned away, and began heading to the park's main entrance. I grabbed the back of his jacket and started pulling him behing the shade of a large oak tree. Since i caught him off gaurd, i was able to get there pretty quickly.

'Okay,' I said, hands on my hips. 'What is going on, Takumi?'

He looked at me when I said his name. I rarely used it, preferring to call him by his surname. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but instead, he said, 'Nothing, just a little tired.'

'You cant lie to me, Takumi.' I said softly. His gorgeous eyes totally betrayed him. They didnt show tiredness. They looked very, very troubled. 'I know somethings bothering you.I can see it in your eyes.'

He blinked and looked away.'Its nothin-' He stopped eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger.

I followed his gaze. Near the entrance, a man stood silently, watching us argue. My eyes widened. It was Cedric, Usui's brother's assistant. A sleek limo was parked behind him. The person inside rolled the windows down. His hair was black. He wore sunglasses, but somehow, I knew that the eyes behind them were the same emerald green as Usui's. Gerard.

Usui looked at me quickly in panic. I met his eyes and was amazed by the amount of feelings that could be seen in them. Concern, worry, anger and disbelief.

'Ayuzawa, go home, now.'

'But Usu-'

'_Now'_ I stared at him in disbelief. He had never used such a commanding tone on me competetive and bossy side began to surface and I started to argue again, but he cut me off.

'Please, Misaki. Go. Home.' He gripped my shoulders and his face showed worry. Worry for me.

He spun me around and pushed me. 'Go.'

Somehow, i found my legs found my legs moving away from him, towards the second exit. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I didnt know why. It wasnt like they were going to kill him or something.

When I reached the exit, I looked back. I could just make out his blond hair in the sunlight. My worry and concern turned into shock and disbelief when I saw him getting into the car.

And as I looked on, i saw three men standing inconspicuously near the tree we were arguing under. Surprisingly, they also got into the limo. One man stopped though, standing by the was close enough that I could see his face.I could see him looking at me with menace. Fear pounded through me and my heartbeat increased. My arms were trembling. I turned back and ran all the way home, without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is in Usui's pov**

**anyway, im confused a little about the genre, so ive put in drama only and hurt and comfort.**

**there isnt going to be romance for quite a few chapters.**

**its really twisty and turny and there'll be a lot of omfg moments, i guess. :D  
>and forgive any mistakes please<strong>

**hope you guys enjoy!  
>review if you like or not, and if not, give reason please :)<strong>

ty, enjoy

**oh and.**

**I DONT OWN KWMS.**

Chapter 2

The scowl on my face didnt leave as i stepped inside the limo.

I crossed my arms and looked at the men in front of me.

Gerard was one of them. My half brother. I was actually surprised to see him here. He was unwell, I knew that. Then why was he here?

I raised an eyebrow at him. He half smiled, and coughed a little. 'I insisted,' he said with a shrug.

Next to him, Cedric, his assistant sat, with a grim expression. I could see the concern for Gerard in his eyes though.

Three unknown men were sitting next to me. My face showed nothing but pure hatred at the last person directly in front of me.

My grandfather smirked at me. 'I can see youre displeased, Takumi.'

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. 'I think the word displeased is less accurate my _ dear grandfather_'

His smirk disappeared, but came back in a moment. 'I honestly cannot believe that youre worried about that low class girl. Disgrace actually. You kno-'

'Do not,' I growled in a menacing voice. 'Talk about Misaki like that, especially if you dont even know her.'

He grinned openly. I wanted to hit him so badly. My arms trembeled in anger.

'She may be a disgrace, but right now, she's highly useful you know.'

'Grandfather, enough.' said a quiet voice. My head snapped towards Gerard. He coughed violently. Everyone except me leapt up. He waved them off. I felt a small wave of sympathy flow through me. Even though I hated him, it was clear he was sufferring.

'Im fine...for now.' He looked up. 'We dont have much time grandfather. Only two hours. Explain the situation to him, please.'

Grandfather nodded in approval. 'Youre right.' He gave a big sigh. 'Alright Takumi, I'll get to the point.'

I just looked at him

'You can see Gerard's condition had deteriorated greatly. And I, I cant take over the company since I have officially retired.. We need you to become the next heir of the Walker company.'

'No.' I said simply.

I saw a flash of annoyance cross his face, but my grandfather just smirked.

'Remember how I mentioned that the girl was very useful?'

I stopped breathing.

My grandfather grinned.'Yes, you care for her deeply, dont you?' he said softly. 'Which is why you cannot refuse.'

My eyes widened in panic and fear. 'What are-'

'You see, I knew that you would refuse. So Im doing what I have to to make you come to England willingly enough,' he said in the same soft voice.

'Nothing will make me come there and leave Misaki alone.' I growled.

'Oh?' he said, raising an eyebrow. 'Not even if I will ruin this Misaki girl?'

I didnt say a word. I _couldnt _say a word. Anger, hatred and fear pounded through me. Misaki. Misaki, Misaki, Misaki_._

'I can take away their house and their possessions and leave them with nothing. Though, according to me, what they have _ is _nothing.' he said casually.

I've bribed a certain person to tear down their house when I say so,' he continued when I didnt speak. 'I daresay you know popular. Tora Igarashi?' He smirked at my was currently a hatred and disbelief. 'Yes, Takumi, I am close business partners with Tora's father. If you do not come willingly, I will make that girl's life hell. And you know I will.'

'Do not _touch _her. Leaave her out of this!' I yelled. Fury was pouring through me. How dare he blackmail me?

'Then come to England,' he said simply. That's it. You come with us, and I won't touch her. In fact, im even willing to leave them some money to help them . Anonymously, of course.'

I looked out of the window. _Misaki_. Her fce suddenly came to me. Her long, silky black hair. Her beautiful large amber eyes. How she blushed when she was near me. How she kept screeching at me. I couldnt ruin her. I couldnt do this to her.

Wait.

Where were we heading and-

'We dont have all day Takumi.' Gerard said. ' The airport's coming close.'

My eyes widened. 'We're going straight to the airport?'

'Gerard is sick. He needs to be in England.' My grandfather said with a shrug. 'We have to go as soon as possible. Make your choice.'

When I couldnt speak, he added, 'Let me make this easier for you. If you agree, I'll leave the girl alone, you can come to England, become famous and live a glamourous life. If you dont, your little girl will be destroyed along with her family.'

I glowered at him.

'Some of my men are there right now. Two quick phone calls and they will inform Tora and the girl about her pitiful house being torn down,' he said happily.

I didnt reply. My eyes were wide with worry and fear.

'Fine, then,' he said, taking out his cell phone. 'Shall I-'

'NO!'

He looked at me, a big great smirk on his face. I wanted to choke the life out of him. 'Don't,' I sighed. 'I...I'll come with you.'

He smiled cruelly. 'That's better, now, isnt it?'

I glared at him.

'You do one thing to her, and I will destroy your business. And _ you _know I will.'

'As long as you keep your promise, I'll keep mine.'

_But I'm not keeping my promise, _I thought as I looked out the window.

Her face came to me again, but she wasnt smiling.

She was crying her heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bahahaha, updated again on the same day.**

**I just added these because I wanted to make it more interesting.**

**read and review.**

**AND BE PREPARED FOR A TWIST THATS COMING SOON!**

**enjoy! :)**

**OH and this isnt like new moon if anyone is thinking like that. im not a twilight fan at all.**

**anyway, I DONT OWN KWMS.**

**do i have to keep saying that?**

**and tell me if i got their personality right.**

**-Nix**

Chapter 3

I paced around my room. Damn! WHY WASNT THAT IDIOT PICKING UP HIS STUPID CELLPHONE?  
>it was nearly 5 in the evening. He could'nt have been in the limo for that long, right?<p>

I checked the logs. I had called him 18 times. 'Usui,' I muttered. 'You. Are. D-E-A-D.'

I was frantic with worry. When I reached home, I saw two people standing outside my house, chatting casually. They stared at me as I went inside, but I never paid attention to them. When I checked again an hour later, they were still there. I was about to go out and and ask them if they wanted something when they suddenly disappeared.

I knew one thing though.

They were English.

Since then, my worry had trippled and i was going to faint soon.

_What do they want from him? _I thought. _Why are they bothering him so much? _

'WHY CANT TEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

I didnt realize that I had screamed that out. I heard hurried footsteps and my mother and Suzana ran into the rook

'Misaki! What happened? You screamed and-'

'Its okay, mother. I-Im just frustrated...school work and stuff.' I looked up at her worried face.

'Im sorry I got you worried. You should go down and rest.'

She nodded. 'Take it easy Misaki. Please, dont overwork yourself.'

I smiled at her, but it faded as soon as she turned around.

I sighed. She was already weak, and here i was, making her worry about me. 'Keep you cool, Misaki' I muttered.

I looked out the window and absentmindedly touched the heart pendant that hung around my neck. Usui had given it to me in the festival, where we entered that stupid Love Trail. I smiled slightly, remembering the incidents that time.

_Usui._

I looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

_Please call me, Usui. Please._

The phone rang.

I stared at it in disbelief. Maybe I imagined it. But it rang again.

I ran over to it and picked it up. It was Usui

'Takumi, you idiot, did you know how worried I was?' i said in relief. Which uickly turned into anger. 'HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING FOR SO LONG! WH-'

'Misaki,' he said. His voice wasnt affectionate or teasing like it usually was. It was oddly cold.

'Im leaving for England.'

**Usui POV**

We arrived at the airport within half and hour after the damned conversation. All my thoughts revolved around Misaki._ What will she think? How will she react? What will she do? What is she doing now?_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. I didnt want eavesdroppers on our conversation. I knew it was her. Who else would call?

When we reached the airport, I just walked forward. My stupid grandfather kept up with me. 'You will have new clothes in England - Ive ordered your apartment to be cleaned out and sold.' I just nodded.

He didnt go away.

'I hope you realize Takumi, you wont ever see her again. Might be good for the poor girl if you just told her you found someone else instead of keeping her waiting forever.'

I didnt answer immediately. I didnt understand what he meant. 'Why wont I see her?'

He just laughed. 'You dont honestly think I'll allow you to stay in a relationship with _her,_now, do you?'

I spun around at glowered at him. 'Youre taking control of my future already. Dont try to meddle with my private life as well,' I hissed.

He met my glare with one of his own. 'Do you know what effect it will have on your reputation? You cant go dating a lowly girl like her!'

'I told you not to call her that!' I said menacingly. I wanted to shout, but I didnt want to make a scene. We were attracting enough attention with our foreign appearance.

'And I dont care about my reputation,' I continued.

'Well, I do. And it will also affect our company's reputation and I will not allow it. If you do, then I'll call Tora and-'

'Do. Not. Call. Him.' I said, walking away.

I was filled with fury, but right now, I was just feeling miserable. I was letting her down. Breaking my promise of never leaving her. My breathing quickened

'Hurry up Takumi. Our flight is leaving in 15 minutes and we need to leave fast to get through the security and make it on time,' ther my grandfather called to me.

'Get lost,' I muttered under my breath, but I knew he was right. I went outside and into one of the alleys where no one could see or hear me.

My heart ached all of a sudden and I felt I was going to faint as I pulled out my cellphone. Her face was there as well, as my wallpaper. 18 missed calls. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

I dailled her number. I knew it by heart. Hell, she was my heart, I dont think I could live without her.

I expected her to pick up the phone immediately, but she answered it only on the third ring.

''Takumi, you idiot, did you know how worried I was?' I longed for her to be with me here.I wanted to hug her tightly and never let go. 'HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING FOR SO LONG! WH-'

'Misaki,' I interrupted. I made my voice cold and unfriendly on purpose. I couldnt take it. If she spoke like she did before, I would go back and my grandfather would destroy her life.

'Im leaving for England.'

No response.

'My grandfather and my brother had made an offer a few days ago, and the terms were fantastic.'

'Youre...leaving...me?' her voice was confused and unsure. Then, she yelled at me. 'USUI YOU IDIOT STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH ME! HOW DARE YO-'

'Im not kidding Misaki. They explained the deal to me, and described the life in England. Its really amazing.'

'Usui-' That one word was fillled with so much hurt and pain, and it tore at my heart.

She wasnt going to believe me. Tears were still running. No matter how fast I could breathe, I couldnt seemt to get enough air. I tried to make my voice wistful.

'Its a great life for me, Misaki. And,' I hesitated. I cant believe I was saying this. 'I met someone. She's gorgeous, amazing and,' _she's you, _ I wanted to say. 'She's from a rich family. Im sick of pretending, Misaki, and I want to live among my own people.' I said in a cold voice.

'Takumi-' My name. I felt like dying when she said it that way. So much pain, I was causing. 'What are-'

'Dont bother calling me Misaki. Im throwing away this cellphone. Goodbye.'

I ended the call and collapsed. I didnt faint. I just went down on my knees. My heart felt like it was being cut slowly and burned that time, but now, it felt like it was fading away.

I wanted to stay there, curl up in a ball and just not move. But I found myself getting up, wiping away my tears. I dusted my pants and walked away. i threw my cellphone on the way out into a trashcan.

Soon, we were in the plane. As I stared at the sun setting, one thought filled my head. _I am so sorry Misaki.. I hate my self for doing this to you and forever will._

_I love you, and you only. Now and forever._

And as that thought disappeared, I felt my heart go along with it, leaving me empty.

_My heart is belongs to you._

**Misaki's POV**

'Dont bother calling me Misaki. Im throwing away this cellphone. Goodbye.'

*CLICK*

I just stared at the floor.

_'She's gorgeous, amazing.'_

Tears were flowing down me cheeks.

_'Im sick of pretending.'_

He wasnt lying.

'_The rich and poor can never be together.' _Tora Igarashi's words echoed in my head.

I walked to wards my bed. My whole body was trembling. I felt like I couldnt breathe.

How could I delude myself? Men were the same. They would always abandon you. First my father, and now him.

_Why, Takumi?_ I thought.

Then, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here again, withing a few hours. YAY ME.**

**anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH Vividpixie!**

**:) THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY FOR YOU.**

**you gave me the determination to do this, and to misaki to do something else.**

**Read more to know, and please review people!**

**oh and, the first part is just how misa's life is**

**after that, i'll go into detail.**

**and the next chapter, BE PREPARED!**

**and after that, it'll be usui's turn. his life in england :( poor thing.**

**BAHAHAHA I AM MEAN. because of what ill be doing soon. but thats the best part. ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**- I read the chapter, and im really sorry. there were a ton of mistakes in there (i proofread before i uploaded it and for some reason, when i do upload it, a lot of words disappear.)**

**so i published it again. im really sorry to those who are reading my fanfic. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Its been a week since _he _left.

And Ive been a mess.

Outside, I brushed it off. I showed slight disappointment that he had left, but not more. I pretended as if everything was normal.

Inside, Im pretty sure I was dead.

I never showed any of the pain and carried my duties as usual.

Everyday, though, after work, I would go to the park. I had found a spot which was totally hidden by trees, but opened to a fantastic view of the lake. I would just go there and sit until the sun set.

A lot has changed, since_ he _left. Obviously. I was totally different. To everyone, I was still their freaky demon president. To those who knew me, I was a different person. I never talked much, I never ate much, didnt take an interest in many things.

Also, Hinata had taken _his _place. He walked me to work and back home after that. I hated it, because it reminded me of him so much. But now, I just didnt care. I wasnt Misaki anymore. I was just like a robot.

Thats my life right now.

Sleep, eat a little, study a lot, go to school and work. Thats it. I didnt do anything else. When I was free, i just spaced out, thinking about nothing.

The worst part is, Im haunted by his face. In my dreams, he keeps coming.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and its all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake_

_Holding my breathe, won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

__

_*next day*_

'YUKIMURA!'

'EEEEP KAICHOU THE DOCUMENTS ARE HERE BUT I CANT FINISH THEM NOW EVERYONE KEEPS SUBMITTING THEM LATE AND I WILL GIVE THEM TO YOU TOMORROW I SWEAR PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE IM SO SORRY I- ' Good grief. how doees he manage to say that in one breath?

'TALK PROPERLY YUKIMURA!i cant understand a word you are saying. SLOW DOWN.' I yelled, gripping his shoulders.

'HAI! The documents are here, prez but everyone submits them so late and i cant complete them today.'

I sighed. 'Its okay, youve done enough work. Give me the rest, I'll take them home and finish them.'

'PREZ...THANK YOU! 3'

...

'KANOU! ESCORT HIM HOME!'

Kanou appeard behind Yukimura who was emabrassed and trying to argue saying he could go home by himself. I waved him off as Kanou grabbed the back of his sweater and dragged him off.

The moment I stepped outside the room, Hinata was at my side.

At this point, I always imagined him with doggy ears and a wagging tail.

'MISAKIIIIIIIII! 3 3'

'Lets go,' I sighed.

He took my bag, ignoring my protest.

I imagined putting a leash around him and dragging him along, with my bag in his mouth. Suzana always wanted a dog.

He kept talking, but I tuned out. I just walked silently towards Maid Latte.

The moment I walked in, Manager was in my face.

'Misa-chan, we're having a flower theme here next week, so you have to decide what flower you want to be so Aoi can design a costume accordingly. i was thinking you should be a Rose because red suits you so well-' Yukimura and Manager had two things in common. They were girly and had an amazing ability to say a lot in a single breath.

'Manager, I really dont mind. You pick any one and I'll be fine with it.'

'I think you should go with the Rose too.' Hinata piped up.

'I really- ' Wait a minute.

'SHINTANI OUT.' I yelled, pointing to the back door. I felt my heart beat painfully. For a moment back then , I thought it was _him_.

Erika popped up behind me. 'Is it just me, or does he have dog ears and a tail?'

I looked at Hinata, who was slowly shuffling turned and looked at me with suddenly enormous pleading eyes.

I slammed the door in his face.

'Youre not the only one.'

_*two hours later*_

My shift ended quicker than usual. Manager shooed me out since it was a pretty slow day.

I walked out slowly and sighed in relief. I had managed to evade my retriever. _For now._

I ran towards the park before Hinata could come out.

I walked through the familiar path up into the little forest. I had to walk a little before the clearing appeared.

I plopped down on the soft grass, taking in the view.

No matter how many times I came here, the sight before me would never fail to amaze me.

The water sparkled in the dimming sunlight and the trees around me were a beautiful shade of green.

Just like _his _eyes. I closed my own, and lay back, thinking about him.

And all of a sudden, I felt a flare of anger.

Tora's words flashed through my head. '_Rich and poor can never be together.'_

'Says who?' i said loudly. I didnt care because i knew no one could hear me. And somehow, saying it loudly made me feel a lot better.

'Who says the rich and the poor cant be togther?' Then an even better question came to me.

'Who says the poor cant become rich and successful? Its not like our status is permanant.' My voice was filled with anger and surprisingly hatred, but i didnt know who it was directed at.

I remembered the words I had said a few days after Usui had found out my secret (yes, i said his name. i was really too angry to care or feel anything right now)

'I'll surpass you, wait and watch'

I said them out loud again.

And I realized, I meant it. 'If Usui was going to be a businessman, then _I will become a businesswoman.' __**And surpass him and his company.**_ I will. 'Watch me.'

'And I want to be worthy of him.' I said to myself softly.

Determination sprung inside me.

'Wait and watch out Walkers!' I well, nearly screamed.

*snap*

I spun around. A twig had snapped.

I eyes widened. I stared. And just kept staring into those amber eyes. Ones that I had once loved. Hatred coursed through my veins.

NO

FREAKIN

WAY.

**BAHAHAHA**

**GUESS WHO!**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOWW,,,,, tora says that in the manga- 'rich and poor cant be together'. idk which ch, i forgot.**

**bleh.**

oh and, the song is haunted by taylor swift


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, first of all thank you guys for the reviews. :) it totally made my day.**

**and Raina Rasberry - you are very close. i was like freaked when you figured it out, but youre not totally right. theres still a lot of unexpected stuff thats going to happen. ;) :D**

**and to all my reviewers, the 4th chapter was really rushed because i couldnt think properly. um..lets put it like this. i needed something to happen to make her go there quickly and i couldnt just dump her there. that would have sucked. so, im gonna go in detail as much as possible. :) but not too much, or else you might get bored. **

**anyway, theres another thing. **

**you see, i kept replacing ch 4 because for some reason, no matter how many changes i make while proofreading them here, it just doesnt save for some reason. it was really pissing me off. so, ive just put the time or whatever in side two '*' marks.(like this *1 hour later* ) or whatever. **

**and hearts are 3. it doesnt save it with the greater than or lesser than sign. i forgot which is which. yeah i know, i suck at math.  
><strong>

**and i think this chapter is a little rushed too. i cant help it. i cant think of any other conversation that would keep misaki there. just read it and tell me what you think, kay? :) :) **

**so ty reviewers, sorry for the stupid mistakes and stuff in chapter 4 and sorry for rushing keep reading and telling me if its good or not.**

**oh and, the next ch is gonna be in usui's pov. ill probably update it by tonight. (i live in indiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 3)**

**so, ENJOY AND KEEP READING!**

**and yeah, the guy is...**

**Chapter 5**

'Long time no see, Misaki.' he said, with a small smile.

The hatred and fury in me boiled over.

I punched him.

Well i tried to, but he blocked it surprisingly quickly. I glared at him.

My_ father._

That bastard who had left us with his enormous debt to cover. He had made our life hell. Destroyed us.

I stared at his dark brown hair and familiar amber eyes that i had loved.

Love_d._ I hated them now, i hated how similar they were to my own and how they sparkled in the fading sunlight.

'I **hate** you. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD? GET THE HELL _AWAY FROM US' _I screamed. As I said the last three words, i kicked him, considering my fist was still in his hand.

He blocked me again and flipped me on the ground.

Just like that.

I stared in astonishment. No one could do that. Except Usui. Hatred replace my surprise as I sprung up.

'What now?' I hissed. 'Got another huge debt you want us to clear for you?' Fighting him wasnt going to be helpful. Damn.

'No.' he said calmly. 'I'm here to help you.'

I stared in disbelief. For the first time, I realized what he was wearing. An expensive suit. Shiny new shoes.

'We dont need your help. Just get the hell away from us, that'll be enough help.' I spat, and turned around to leave.

'Dont kid yourself, Misaki,' he said. 'I've seen how you all are living. And Ive come to change that.'

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him angrily.

'So you decide to come here after 8 years? You should have waited a little longer. Like maybe a hundred more.'

He guestered to his suit. 'It takes a long time to build a company, Ki-ki'

I flinched at my nickname. He used to call me that when I was a child. Tears sprung to my eyes when I realized how much I missed him. And- wait.

He had his _own _company?

'Build a company? You mean, you own a company?'

He nodded. 'Miura Corporations. Havent heard of it? Its one of the fastest growing companys in Japan.'

'We dont bother about business companys.' I said coldly. But inside, I was amazed, and...proud. My father had always been able to do incredible things in a short span of time. And no one knew that this company's owner was my father because I changed my surname to my mother's old surname a long time back. All of us had decided to do so when he left.

'Well, in a few years, my company will be one of the leading companys in the world, i hope.' He shrugged, and all of a sudden, plopped down on the grass.

'Wont that ruin your pretty little exprnsive suit?' I asked sarcastically.

He just looked at me. 'I dont care.' He patted the space next to me.

'I need to talk to you Misaki. Please. Im not going to run away again and I want you to know exactly _why_ I left in the first place.'

'I already know the reason. Youre nothing but a coward.' I said, still standing and arms crossed over my chest.

He just sighed. 'Well, youre right. I left because I was a coward. But I realized what I had done was wrong. I couldnt just leave you to pay those debts alone. But i was...scared. I didnt want to come back without something. So, I started a small company. I never gambled after that and I made a promise to myself that once I make enough money, i would come back and help you. But it wasnt easy, you know.'

I didnt reply. I just stood with the same expression. Anger, annoyance.

'Ive already repaid all my debts. Today. They wont ask you for anymore money.' now _that_ is not something i expected him to do.

'You what?' I asked. I think i might go into shock.

He smiled slightly. 'I told you I was going to help you, wether you like it or not.'

'Oh...' i remembered my manners. 'T-thank you..' i said uncertainly. _Well, he should have dont that. he owed us. _ i thought. it was his duty...wasnt it?

'No need to thank me. I should thank you, Misa. You took care of them for me.'

'I never did it for you. I hated you.'

'Hate_d_? Past tense. You dont hate me anymore?'

'Oh I still do.I dont think anything you do will change put us through hell, you know.'

'Well, how about if I tell you that there is a house waiting for the three of you to move in?'

'_WHAT?'_

He bought a house for us. OH MY GOD.

His smile grew as he nodded.'Its a beautiful little house. It has a porch and a patio at the back too. I thought you would love it.'

'I-I dont know what to say.'

'Say you will forgive me for all the things i have done.'

I sighed. I wanted to, but then again, I didnt. 'Im sorry. I cant do that right now. I...I still cant trust you.'

He nodded again. 'Its okay, Misaki. I know I cant be forgiven immediately.' He patted the space again.

This time I sat down. We sat in silence, just taking in the view. The sky had turned orangish-red. I wwas going to have to go soon.

'How did you find this place?'

He smiled again. 'I used to come here after I left. This view is actually part of what mademe start the company.'

'I-what?'

'When I saw this - the lake sparkling, the sun shinig brightly- I wanted to bring you and your sister here so badly. I knew you would love it here. And then, I realized that with the amount of work you would be doing to pay the debts off, you might never be able to enjoy your life.' He sighed and he turned to me. 'Im very sorry, Misaki. Ive feel like ive taken your life away. High school is the time youre supposed to be carefree, having fun and falling in and out of love. I can see now that your life isnt like work too hard and worry too much, and you and I both know that I am the cause for your behaviour.' He sighed again.

'Im sorry, Misaki,' he said sincerely. And I could see it in his eyes. He truly regretted what he had done to us.

I just nodded. 'Its okay,' I said after a few moments. He leaned forward, and almost hesitantly, hugged me. I froze in surprise. After a moment, I relaxed and hugged him back.

The tears I was holding back escaped and the ran down my cheeks and down his suit. I pulled back quickly and wiped them away.

'Misaki,' he said uncertainly. I looked up.

'Yes?'

'About what you were saying before...about the Walkers..?'

Shit.

'Uh..yeah?'

'Were you serious?'

'Um..yeah. I really do want to become a business woman.'

He nodded and pursed his lips.'I can help you...if you want me to.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can teach you about it. And, if youre really good at it, you can definately get a spot in my company.'

I shot up. 'Are you serious?' I asked excitedly.

He smiled and nodded. He stood up beside me. 'But, you have to explain why you are so interested in this all of a sudden.'

'Like you dont already know,' I muttered.

He just laughed. 'Come on, its getting dark.'

'Wait, youre coming with me?'

'If thats okay. I want to see my wife and other daughter.' he said, but after seeing my expression, he added quickly 'If its okay with you.'

I sighed. 'Okay..'

'Thank you,' he said softly and turned around and beckoned towards the path.

Both of us walked out in comfortable silence. We were near the park's main entrance now.

'Dad?' I said, hesiitantly.

He looked at me with a curious and astonished expression. This was the first time I called him this in a long time.

'Thank you.'

He smiled and nodded. He was doing a lot.

'So, how is Minako and Suzana?'

And soon we were talking about mom, Suzana, my studies, my work and everything. He wanted to know eyerything. And his question kept coming and coming. I didnt mind it that much.

When we reached home, I pushed open the gate and it promptly fell down. Again. I sighed.

I saw him take all this in quietly but in his eyes, I could se that he was unhappy. _He put us here, _ I thought bitterly. But I tried to control myself. He was back now. And if he ran away again, I will hunt him down and make sure he pays.

He seemed to realize what i was thinking. 'I wont run away again, I promise.'

'You'd better not,' I muttered and rang the bell.

I could see that he was really really nervous all of a sudden.

My mother opened the door. 'Misaki! Do you know how worried I wa-'

Her words faded and her eyes widened when she saw the person next to me.

'Hello, Minako,' my father said hesitantly.]

**sooo? think it was rushed? review please! :)**

**and tell me if you liked it or not**


	6. Chapter 6

'Takumi, this is your new assistant Julia.' my grandfather said. Two days since I had left Japan. I looked at her. Short black haired girl..around 22. I nodded at her and she smiled politely.

'Show him around Julia, and tell him about the latest project.'

She nodded and as my grandfather walked away, she looked curiously at me. I knew why she looked like that. Everyone did. My eyes looked dead. No emotion was shown.  
>'Okay...well, this is you office and here...'<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the hotel room. The amber walls and sheets, the black furnishings...it was too much for me to take. The werent the same shade, but the colours were enough to remind me of how unworthy I was. It wasnt a mere coincidence that the colours were the same.<br>I stalked out of the hotle and into the bustling city. I kept walking without going anywhere in particular. My mind was focused only on one thing.

Misaki.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. My breathing became ragged just thinking of her state. How she must be.

I walked into a dark alley and collapsed on all fours. Tears streamed down my face. I had been so cruel. I didnt deserve to even think about her after what I had done to her. I always thought I was never like his grandfather, but only now, I realized.

I was exactly the same.

I crushed people.

'No,' I whispered to myself. 'Im worse. I toy with them their feelings. Make them hope. Feel happy and safe. Then crush them.' My voice broke at the last word. My body was shaking so badly, it felt that I was just above the epicenter of an earthquake. That would probably be good though. I dont even deserve to live.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes. I tried to breathe, but for some reason I couldnt.

'Takumi?' a voice called out.

'Mi...Misaki?' I said weakly. She was here! I wanted to run to her, beg her to forgive him, grovel on his knees,but her couldnt even find the strength to stand up.

'TAKUMI!

I heard someone call me. The last thing I heard before I blacked out wasnt her voice. I closed my eyes and felt a welcoming darkness come over me.

* * *

><p>I groaned internally as I opened my eyes. A tall brunette glanced at me. 'Jules, hes awake.'<p>

Julia walked in with a worried expression.

'Takumi, are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

I got up and proceeded to stand up. I felt my legs wobble and was about to fall down when four hands caught me. Julia and the other girl helped me stand and pushed me on the bed. 'You need food, bro.' Julia said.

She looked at the other girl who smiled and nodded at her before walking away.

'Im fine, let me go.' I huffed.

She rolled her eyes at me. 'Just stay put will you? I dont want you passing out again.'

I looked around the room. It was a small one with a two chairs, a table and the bed I was sitting on. There was no clock.

'Where am I? And how long was I sleeping?'

She sighed and stood up. 'You were out for around half an hour, I guess.' she said as she poured some water into a glass and handed it to me. 'Drink.' she ordered.

I was a little surprised by her attitude, but since I was parched, I drank the entire glass. 'And I am where?'

'Youre in a cafe.' said the other girl, who had just walked in with a bowl of pasta. 'Eat. You wont be able to move otherwise.' she said before walking out.I began eating almost immediately, since I hadnt eaten all day. I was starving. Only then I realized my hand was bandaged. I looked at Julia with one eyebrow raised.

'It was bleeding.'

'Thank you.' I said quietly, returning to my food. Julia was staring out the window. 'Who's Misaki?' she asked suddenly.

I flinched. 'I dont know who youre talking about.' _How did she know? _I thought.

'Oh really? You were mumbling her name in your sleep.' she said looking at me. _Thats how you idiot. _I grumbled to myself.

'None of your business.' i snapped, but I felt a little guilty. She had helped me and I showed my gratitude by snapping at her.

She laughed, to my surprise. 'True enough. But I have a feeling I know.'

'You dont.' I said softly, but she heard.

'Wanna bet?' she smirked. I glared at her.

'Okay, okay Im sorry!' I looked down at my hands. My hair covered most of my face, so she wasnt able to see the pain in my eyes.

'She's obviously someone you loved,' she said softly. I flinched again. 'No scratch that. The way you look... you still love her.'

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control my breathing.

She noticed my reaction.

'Im sorry. I wont continue. Now that youve eaten, lets go.' she said softly. I looked at her for a second. Her eyes were filled with concern, and with guilt.

I sighed and stood up. The other girl entered just I was about to leave. 'Thanks for the food,' I said. 'It was really good.' She smiled and nodded. She reminded me of Satsuki, for some reason.

'How much..' I trailed off, reaching for my wallet.

She shook her head and grinned. 'No payment for you.' I was about to protest but she waved it off.

'Hey, we helped you with our own free will. So no paying. So, hang around if you want to -which I doubt you'll do- or you can leave now that youve eaten.'

I smiled slightly, for the first time. 'Thank you.' I repeated. She smiled and walked off with the dishes.

I walked outside through a door in the side that said EMPLOYEES EXIT

'What time is it?' I asked Julia. She was walking beside me quietly. She looked at her cellphone. '7:30'

I nodded and continued to walk. After a minute, I couldnt brush off the nagging question in my head, so I just asked her.

'How did you know?'

I could sense her looking at me. She looked back down. 'My brother was in..a similar sort of situation.'

She sighed. 'I havent told anyone before though. He really loved this girl, Alicia. They were so perfect together, and she became a really close friend. But, she died in a car accident last year.' she swallowed. We had stopped walking by then.

'I was really close to my brother. We were twins, actually. So I knew how much he loved her and how much pain he was in when she died. He was the worse than you. He wouldnt talk. He would zone out a lot, but even when he snapped out of it, his eyes never lost that faraway look.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Tears were streaming down her face.

'He killed himself.'

I stiffened and felt a rush of sympathy for her. She closed her eyes and continued. 'His crashed into a tree and rolled of a steep slope. Everyone ruled it out as an accident, considering there was bake failure, but I knew better. He was tinkering with his car that day.'

She looked down again. 'I didnt tell anyone, because I knew no one would believe me.'

She shook her head and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

'The two of you are really similar. Same eye colour too.' She looked back down again.

'Look, Im sorry. Its just that...' she took another deep breath. 'Ive kept this thing in for too long. Its killing me to keep it inside. Im sorry.' she repeated.

'Its okay.' I said. It was kinda all I was capable of saying.

She hesitated. 'In case you want to...talk...Im here, okay?'

I nodded.

'Thanks.' I said.

She nodded. 'My apartments that way. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' I said to her as she walked off.

I made my way back inside the hotel soon enough and sat on the bed. I sighed and picked up my cellphone from the table. I dailled Misaki's number, which I knew by heart. I needed to hear her voice. I pressed call.

'_Please check the number you have dialled.'_

I stared at the phone in disbelief before disconnecting it.

Definitely grandfathers work.

I turned the lights off and laid down on the bed.

_Misaki._

Her laughing face appeared in my mind and I closed my eyes.

_'Misaki!' I yelled, running towards her. She was crying, crying so hard. Who dare made her cry!_

_She never looked up, even when I stood next to her._

_'Misa-chan,' I said, reaching for her shoulder._

_My hand went right through her._

_I couldnt touch her. _

_I looked around me. We were in a forest, the same one we had to pass through to get to the hot springs last summer during the beach vacation._

_We were on the edge of the cliff now, the one where ghosts were spotted._

_'Why did you leave me Usui? Why did you make me believe being with you was reality and not a dream, only to end up disappearing and making me wake up?'_

_'WHY?' she screamed out._

_'Misa-chan Im right here!' I yelled in her ear but she didnt hear me. I couldnt shake her either. Only watch helplessly._

_'Why?' she repeated softly again._

_She closed her eyes and fell forward over the edge._

'NO!' I shouted, sitting up straight.

I was breathing hard, and was sweating like hell.

I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

_Its killing me to keep it inside._

My eyes snapped open.

_In case you want to...talk...Im here, okay?_

I walked over to the table and picked up my cellphone. It was nearly 2 in the morning.

I searched through the contacts before fining the pre programmed number.

I hesitated before pressing the call button

'_Hello?' _said a sleepy voice.

'Julia?' i said hoarsely. 'I need to talk.'

* * *

><p>AN

sorry I took so long to update.

anyway, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

I forgot my password and never got the reset message. -_-

so yeah...sorry...

anyway, i hope you liked the chapter.

im editing two more chapters... another OC will be introduced in the next one, which is in usui's pov again.

so what do you guys think of julia?

she treats usui like her brother, and doesnt like him incase thats not clear.

oh and the next ch is set two weeks after this one.

julia has been helping usui cope with losing misaki. he still misses her like crazy, but has lightened up a bit, just like misaki.

and since i felt really bad about updating so late, im gonna tell you guys about the ch 8 and 9.

8 is in misa's pov. not a lot happens except for something near the end.

and in 9, which i havnt written yet, is in julia's pov. something interesting is going to happen soon.

and for those who are wondering, Usui and misaki wont meet until much later on. SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

and btw, i thought i should just mention, i wrote out the first other chapters when i was around 12ish i guess and decided to publish it just like that. i only edited the grammar.

but in the fourth and fifth i edited a teeny but, thats it, so im sorry if it has been a lil disappointing

and sorry for the incredibly long A/N.. :p

SORRY AGAIN ,AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT JULIA.

oh and btw, what business should i involve these guys in? PLEASE TELL ME THIS B/C I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT IT HELP ME.


End file.
